The Seven Sins of Separation
by LetThemEatLlamas
Summary: Their relationship was sinful, and because of this they brought out the best, and the worst in each other. A oneshot following Cody and Bailey's breakup based on the seven deadly sins.


**A/N:** Guys, I don't know what happened. I think this story wrote itself. I told it not to, since I had a lot of homework to do, but it wouldn't listen to me. It even wrote something sort of... sexual. I can't write stuff like that! It wasn't me! Ugh. I've seen this idea before on fanfiction and thought it would be more than appropriate for Cody and Bailey, so here you go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Suite Life or the seven deadly sins.

**Sins in order of appearance:** Sloth, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Lust.

* * *

**The Seven Sins of Separation**

"Come on Codester, you have to get up." Zack groaned as he pulled at his brother's ankles in attempt to get him out of bed. Evidently, the day trip to the monastery they had yesterday wasn't enough to cure him of his sadness over his recent breakup.

Cody wasn't going to let the fact that he was back on the boat keep him from avoiding Bailey. His bedroom was his only safe haven. More specifically his bed.

"I'm not getting up, Zack." The muffled reply could be barely heard from under the bunched up comforter.

"Cody, It's one o'clock. You have _never_ slept in this late." He stated firmly, now trying to tear the blanket from him. It turns out his brother was a lot stronger than he had made him out to be.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled out from the bed, kicking his legs wildly is Zack's direction in attempt to get him away from him.

Zack sprung back from the bed with wide eyes. "Cody, please..." He whispered to his distraught brother.

"I. Said. Leave." He repeated firmly, and soon enough he could hear the sound of footsteps getting fainter and fainter until he heard the door swing open, only to be closed once more.

At the sound Cody immediately flung off his tangled comforter. His eyes were puffy and red. Tears wetted his face. He had long given up on trying to dry them.

He sat silently on his bed. He didn't know what to do; he just felt so lost. So he just stayed there in bed, sitting like that for hours. He ignored his appearance, he ignored his lack of hygiene, he even ignored his growling stomach, but his inability to leave the cabin proved that he couldn't ignore his heart.

Soon enough it was around five o'clock, and he was sure that Woody would be returning within the hour from dinner. Finally, he rose from the bed to go take a shower. He reached his closet of grab some fresh clothes and a towel before heading into the bathroom when his eye caught something.

He turned back toward the bed, and sure enough it was what he thought. It was _her_. Well, not truly her, but the smiling picture might as well of had the same effect.

He grimaced at it. How could such a happy face produce such a negative effect? Why did he feel so sad?

Cody had all but forgotten about the shower, when he quickly paced over to his desk. He sat down in the office chair, quickly grabbing a pad of sticky notes and a black sharpie. He scribbled down three sad faces on the sticky notes, and proceeded to place them upon every single picture of _her_ in his room.

He looked around at his work almost satisfied, and with that rolled right back into bed, falling asleep once more.

Covering up Bailey's pictures had been the only 'productive' thing he had done all day, but he didn't particularly care.

He didn't care about much anymore.

* * *

She wasn't a hateful person, but he drained every ounce of pleasantness inside of her. They fought, and these fights weren't like their regular ones when they were together. Those were just playful disagreements that sometimes went to far. They were a picnic on a Sunday afternoon compared to how they fought now.

Now their picnic was ruined by a hurricane. A hateful hurricane.

She screamed insults at him about his quirks, his intelligence, no insult was off limits to her. She fought dirty and so did he.

She didn't take time to process each blow, she was to busy focusing on how to make hers hurt him even worse. That didn't make her feel any better though.

She was full of wrath, and no matter how much she tried she couldn't shake it.

If this is what he does to her then she was glad they broke up. In fact it was the best decision of her life, he would of ruined her eventually.

It wasn't until a cracking noise interrupted her raging mind that she was startled back to reality. She unfolded her hand to let the broken pencil fall to her homework covered desk.

She exhaled in frustration as she pulled out another wooden pencil to restart her physics homework. However, the pencil didn't meet the paper, instead Bailey held it in her hand, staring at it unemotionally.

_CRACK_

She easily broke the utensil in her hand. She uncurled her fingers once more to look at the broken object. It was once whole, but now it was useless. Useless and broken.

Quickly, she dumped the remaining contents of her pencil jar onto her desk and proceeded to break every single pencil she owned in half. Oh, and it felt good. To sense the pressure before it broke in half. To feel the ridges dig into her skin. To hear the satisfying snap of the broken object.

It wasn't long before over twenty broken pencil scattered her desk. Breaking them felt good at the time, but her anger didn't cease afterwards. She couldn't control it.

Her anger controlled her, and the only way she could even feel connected to anything was with actions of rage. With breaking pencils.

With arguing.

* * *

He needed her so badly. He didn't want to admit it, but with her gone he had to accept his selfish desires. Or rid himself of them.

_SNAP_

_SNAP_

_SNAP_

_SNAP_

Why was he thinking of her?! Did he always think of her this much? _Yes. _You never notice how much you think about a person until pain is involved, and when emotional pain isn't enough you always have physical pain.

"You're crazy." Zack scoffed from behind the smoothie counter as Cody smacked the rubber band against his swollen wrist once more.

"You've never been in love, you wouldn't understand." He rolled his eyes at his ignorant brother.

"So you admit it then?" He cleaned off the counter, getting ready to close up for the night.

"Admit what?" He turned to him, snapping the band against his wrist while doing so.

"That you love her."

"I need her." He corrected, snapping the band against his wrist twice more. If he continued like this he might have to get his hand amputated.

_This is really starting to hurt... Is that blood?_

"Isn't that the same thing."

"I don't know..." He sighed, resting his head upon his folded arms that laid on the counter.

Did he still love her? He didn't know.

All he knew is that he wanted her. He wanted her laugh, her smile, her company, her conversation, her _body_.

He knew he was selfish for wanting her, but he didn't care... Because selfish people don't care about reasons or consequences just as long as they are rewarded with their desires.

And he desired her.

He didn't even care if she hated him with all her heart; that couldn't stop him from wanting her. He wouldn't even care if she hated him as much as she did now for the rest of his life as long as he could have her again. Just for a second.

A second wouldn't be long enough however, and he knew that once he had a taste he would only want more. He was greedy, and in his heart he knew that snapping a pitiful rubber band against his wrist wouldn't keep his thoughts of her at bay.

* * *

_I can't believe that girl! _Bailey's thoughts raged on as she paced around her cabin. _I can't believe him!_

He was suppose to love her. He was suppose to love her forever. Her and no one else. What right did Willa have to sweep in and steal his heart like it wasn't already locked away.

Or maybe it wasn't... Maybe she didn't have his heart. Maybe he unlocked it a long time ago and she had failed to realize it.

_What am I going to do? _She sunk to sit on the trunk in front of her bed. _How am I going to get that floozy away from him? _She thought deeply, trying to find a solution to this disaster, but with no prevail.

Then, in a sudden moment of realization she thought, _Why do I even care? _

No really. Why _did_ she care? More specifically, why did she care _now_? He hadn't been hers for a few months now, and _now_ of all times she feels she has a claim to him. She didn't. She hadn't since the night of their breakup, and they both had the right to date other people.

She had always known this, but she had never anticipated her reaction would be this bad. _Is this natural? I didn't feel like this when Moose told me he was hooking up with Mary Lou... Then again Moose never meant as much to me as Cody did._

She groaned out in frustration, thrusting her face into her hands. She didn't want to feel like this. One part of her said let the floozy have him, and hey maybe throw them a party complete with confetti and cupcakes to celebrate their newfound relationship.

The other part of her said to grab a pitchfork and chase Willa around the ship.

The sound of talking outside the cabin caused her to raise her head._ Is that... Is that London?_

She got up from the trunk and neared the door. _Yup, that's definitely her. _She swung open the door to see her roommate looking at her nervously. _Maybe she can help me..._

* * *

They ran out of straws. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. Don't straws just end up in ocean half of the time anyways? You would think Cody would be happy, right?

Wrong. He was anything but happy.

They were organizing the Christmas charity together, and had decided to do some brainstorming for it over smoothies on the Sky Deck after school.

Initially, the fact that the ship was out of straws was celebrated by both of the environment loving teens, but it only took minutes for Cody to realize what this meant.

Every single time she took a sip of the fruity concoction he could see the light pink drink glazing her upper lip.

If that wasn't bad enough, she would then proceed run the tip of her tongue over her lip, collecting the yummy remains. Sometimes she would even go "Mhmmm", or smile afterwards.

He knew that she wasn't doing this on purpose, like how he wasn't trying to be sort of turned on right now, but this was getting really bad.

Thinking the torture was over when she emptied her glass, he relaxed in relief, but that was before she ordered _another_ smoothie.

It should of been easier the second time around, but it wasn't.

Aside from the lip licking there was also dripping. At one point a small portion of the fruity drink managed to creep out of the cup, and down Bailey's chin. Then her neck... Then her collarbone.

Even as she set the cup down she hadn't realized the trail. Cody cleared his throat. "Umm... You have some smoothie on your," He hesitated, gulping a bit. "Face."

Her eyes widened. "I do?" She began to look around the counter for a napkin holder, but couldn't find a full one.

_What?_ He thought to himself. _Are there no napkins now either? _

He quickly ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, and handed it to a flustered Bailey. She thanked him, and wiped the trail from her face.

Although her smoothie was only half empty, he didn't see her take another drink from it for the remainder of their time together.

* * *

It was hard, but he had finally managed put his pride aside, and decided to tell Bailey that he still loved her.

Surprisingly, it hadn't taken long for him to plan out everything, and it had taken even less time to persuade the ship's chief to make an exception, and let Cody prepare a meal for him and Bailey.

Now, only an hour later he was back in his normal clothes, and standing in front of her door. He exhaled deeply before knocking on her cabin door.

Shuffling could be heard from inside the cabin, then a moment of silent hesitation before the door swung open, and Bailey came into view.

She did not look pleased, but above all Cody noticed her red eyes. It killed him that he had done this to her. "Look Bailey, I'm really sorry. Can we put this whole play thing behind us?" He asked her genuinely.

She refused to see that though. "Oh yeah, we can put it behind us, we can put everything behind us." She stated it rather calmly considering that she felt like breaking down in tears at the moment.

Deep down she knew what he meant. He wanted her back. She could subconsciously process the loving look in his eyes. She denied it though; she turned her back on the truth. She couldn't let him do this to her.

"That's great," He started off relieved. She didn't hate him, and she was willing to start over. This was going better than he could of ever expected. "Because I was thinking we should-"

He was surprisingly cut off. "That we should never speak to each other again? Agreed." She quickly slammed the door in his face before letting the tears fall down her face.

She couldn't let him see her like this. He didn't deserve to find pleasure in her suffering. He didn't deserve her.

_He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve you._ She repeated over and over as she sat sobbing on her blue trunk. She needed to remind herself of it. She wasn't sure what she would of done if she didn't.

Maybe she would of slapped him, or fallen to the floor in tears, or maybe she would of even kissed him.

She couldn't let that happen though.

She would die before she would give into Cody Martin.

* * *

"Bailey... Bailey..." Cody panted out as he peppered kisses along her jaw, her cheeks, her neck. Everywhere. "I love you."

Bailey moaned out in response. He was teasing her, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She ripped his head away from her neck, and forced his lips to hers after a long anticipation.

They should be helping the others plan a way to get the farm back from Mr. Tipton, but after going to get waters for everyone they sort of... forgot.

Really they did. Well they eventually did, because now, pressed up against one of the only standing trees left on the farm, they couldn't remember much of anything other than the fact that they wanted to kiss each other.

Bailey clutched Cody's hair as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip for entrance. He gladly reciprocated, and the two deepened the kiss. Cody's hands subconsciously drifted to her hips. He pressed her closer to the tree, molding his body in with hers.

"Cody..." She moaned against his lips, and he smiled at the effect he had on her.

It had been five months. Five _entire_ months without touching, or kissing, or just any intimacy in general. It was five months of build up to this moment when all their desires blew up in their faces.

They were in love. It was undeniable, but in this moment they could care less about what their hearts said.

Cody pressed Bailey harder to the tree with his hips, Bailey arched her back in reply. She removed one hand from Cody's hair, and trailed in down his side. Her fingers flirted with the hemline of his shirt, before she tugged it halfway up his torso.

Cody reluctantly tore his lips away from hers for a second so she could bring the shirt over his head, and throw it to the debris covered ground. Immediately, Cody brought his lips back to Bailey's.

She skidded her hands lightly over his exposed back as if she were testing the waters before jumping right in. She clutched his back; his skin felt cool against her hands despite how hot it was outside here in Kettlecorn.

Eventually, she let her hands explore the rest of his exposed body, and soon she found her hands drifting down towards his lower back...

"MY EYES!" The couple instantly tore themselves apart from each other. They looked redder than tomatoes, embarrassed at the idea of being caught in such a compromising position. However, before they could explain themselves to Woody, who had been the one to walk in on their make out, he ran away screaming.

The two chuckled at the sight before turning back to one another.

Even now their embarrassment hadn't faded. That was definitely one of the most intense make outs the two had shared. "That was..." Cody trailed off as he recovered his shirt from the ground, and pulled it back over his head.

"I liked it." Bailey blurted out. "A lot."

Cody's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. When they were together before she had often said after moments like this one that they should try to do that less often or something along those lines.

"You- you liked it?" He got out.

"You didn't?" She raised an eyebrow, daring him to disagree with her.

"No, I did." He quickly corrected any sense of doubt she had in him. "So would you want to do that again sometime... or something?" He asked awkwardly.

She smiled at him before placing a fast kiss on his cheek. From there she brought her lips to his ear and whispered seductively. "And more."

She pulled back to see his eyes practically popping out of his head. "Are you sure?" She nodded in response.

He smiled before swiftly taking her in his arms and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back still smiling. "I love you."

"I know," She tilted her head smiling. "I love you too."

Their relationship was sinful, and because of this they brought out the best and the worst in each other. However, despite the pain they caused each other, they couldn't stay apart, adding yet another sin to their long list.

Neither could help that their love was a sin.


End file.
